Amaya Sabaku
by MissGreenBrier2013
Summary: Starts with the old Naruto series. The academy gets a new student Amaya Sabaku and her adventures of a ninja is about to begin as long as she wont try and kill her annoying teammates Naruto and Sakura.


**Naruto: Amaya Sabaku Chapter One**

**Summary: Starts with the old Naruto series. The academy gets a new student Amaya Sabaku and her adventures of a ninja is about to begin as long as she wont try and kill her annoying teammates Naruto and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but my OC Amaya Sabaku and yes she is related to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara **

"Class we have a new student here." Said Iruka-Sensei putting a hand on a girl with long red hair and brown eyes. Everyone was staring at the new girl. "This is Amaya Sabaku. She originally came from the village in the Sand but now she is here so be nice." He said someone coughed and Amaya rolled her eyes. "Amaya why don't you seat next to.." He was looking for a place when a loud voice rang in her ears.

"Iruka-Sensei! She can seat with us can she?" Asked a boy Amaya looked up and saw a boy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes waving his hand Amaya looked over and saw a boy with raven hair and dark eyes and was glaring at nothing in particular. Amaya looked at her Sensei and he had a angry mark on his forehead.

"Alright why don't you seat next to Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." He said the girl nodded and walked over to where the annoying blond and the emo boy was and sat between them crossing her arms.

"So your from the sand? Cool! Does that mean that you have Sand Jitsu?" Asked Naruto Amaya looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"That is what it means Naruto." She said and then turning back around the emo boy chuckled.

"I don't understand why you are here if you're the Sand Amaya." He said Amaya looked at him trying to remember the boy's name. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh I decided to come here on my free will." Amaya shrugged like it was no problem. "After all I got a twin and it always a pain over at the Sand so I decided to come here instead." She said Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright enough talk." Iruka-Sensei says and then walked over to the desk to pick up a clipboard and smirked. "You are all ninjas now and that means you will be put into a three man squad, but since we have Amaya here now one of the teams will have a four member." A girl with long pink hair and green eyes and with a large forehead raised her hand Iruka sighed and pointed at her. "Yes Sakura?" He asked.

"Iruka-Sensei, doesn't she have to take the graduation exam in order to be here?" Asked the girl named Sakura Amaya already knew that she would be annoying.

"Amaya had already taken the exam in Suna so there is no need for her to take it again." Iruka says and flipped a page of the clipboard. "Alright squad 7!" He said. "Amaya Sabaku." Amaya smirked and crack her knuckles. "Sakura Haruno." He said Amaya looked behind her and saw the pink girl smiled. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura groaned. "And Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto groaned and Sakura said Yea.

Amaya looked at her new teammates trying to figure them out. "Just don't get in my way. New girl." Said Sasuke Amaya looked at him and scoffed.

"Don't worry when you are in trouble I might save you." She said and smirked at him.

"Squad 8." Iruka says reading from the clipboard. "Hinata Hyuuga." Amaya wide her eyes when she heard the last name and looked over and saw a girl with short purple like hair and the Hyuuga eyes. "Kiba Inuzuka." Amaya heard a small bark and looked over and saw a boy wearing a hoodie and a small white boy on top of his head. " And Shino Aburame." Amaya looked over and saw a boy with dark glasses and was wearing a huge cloak he didn't say anything. *They look weak.* Amaya thought and ignored the rest.

The bell rings and everyone stood up. "After lunch you will meet your Juion and then after that I will no longer call you my students good luck out there you guys." Iruka says watching everyone leaving.

Amaya was walking with Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura trying to find a place to seat but when they were outside Sasuke walked ahead of them. "Sasuke I thought we could have lunch together since we are teammates!" Sakura called after him but Sasuke just ignored her and continued to walk away. "Ah man." She mumbled and then looked at Amaya.

"So your Amaya Sabaku right?" She asked her Amaya nodded.

"Yup! That's my name and don't wear it out!" She said making a peace sign Sakura looked at her funny.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Guess you already know that from Sensei." She said Amaya nodded. "Well I hope that we become good friends then." She said Naruto looked confused and looked between her and Amaya and scratched his head.

"But Sakura aren't you worried that she might steal Sasuke away from you?" Naruto asked Sakura looked at him and shook her head no.

"Nah. She wouldn't like him I can already tell right Amaya?" She asked. *CHAA YOU BETTER SAY YES OR ELSE!* Amaya nodded and smirked.

"Yea. He is not my type anyways so there is no need for war over that guy." She said looking where Sasuke had left. "Listen I gotta make a phone call and then I have to eat lunch see you afterwards." She said and started to run off making her peace sign Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and Naruto rub the back of his head nervously.

"So uh, want to have lunch together since we are teammates and all?" He asked nervously Sakura glared at him.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! NO! Sasuke!" She cooed and then walked away leaving Naruto hurt.

XXXXX

"_How is that Konoha Academy coming along?" _Asked Amaya's brother Gaara Amaya sighed and pulled out an apple from her pocket and took a bite and sigh on her cell phone.

"Its alright I guess. Its not better than the one in Suna." She said Gaara chuckled and normally he would never chuckled.

"_You will make it through. So, who is on your team any weaklings?"_ Gaara Amaya thought about it and was thinking about her new teammates.

"Well there is one. A girl who head over heels over this other teammate of mine. She will only get in my way." She said and finished the last of her apple.

"_What's their names?" _Gaara asked she was trying to remember their names.

"Lets see. There is Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno the one I just told you about and the last of the Uchiha Clan Sasuke." Amaya heard an evil chuckle.

"_Good luck with those weaklings Amaya." _He started chuckling again and Amaya started to glare.

"Whatever." She said and then check her watch on her wrist. "Listen I'll call you later the bell is about to ring and we were suppose to meet our Sensei I'll call when I get home. Tell Temari and Kankuro I'll talk to them to." She said and started walking but then hear a muffle noise she turned around to find a door.

"_Yeah whatever."_ Gaara said and then the phone click meaning that the line is now dead. Amaya put her phone into her pocket and heard another muffled noise behind the closed door. Amaya walked close to it and grabbed her Kunai and slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw Sasuke tied up trying to get free. Amaya chuckled and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay I so don't want to know." She said and threw her Kunai cutting the ropes and Sasuke got the tape off his mouth and stood up.

"When I get my hands on that dobe it will be the death of him." Sasuke says and then walked off and Amaya followed him. "He freaking tied me up and then used a transforming Jitsu to transform into me I don't why but I'm still going to kill him." Sasuke says Amaya sighed.

"He is your teammate Sasuke I think he has a pretty good reason why he did what he did." She said Sasuke turned around and glared at her and for a moment his eyes were red. *T-The Sharingan* Amaya thought.

"Oh yeah give me one good reason new girl." He said for once Amaya was lost for words because of that glare and stood quiet for the whole time while they were looking for Naruto. They found Sakura sitting on a bench underneath a tree and she was blushing when Sasuke and Amaya came into view and stood up.

"Sasuke your back?" She asked him Sasuke looked at her weird and looked around.

"Sakura where is Naruto?" He asked Sakura was taken aback and scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Who cares about Naruto? All he is, is annoying everybody doesn't like him and he always gets in the way and he is always alone why do you even care where he is Sasuke?" Sakura asked after this point Amaya was angry and clenched her fists and looked at Sasuke.

"You foolish girl. You don't even know what it feels like being alone." He said and then walked away and the air was blowing making Amaya's hair blowing all over the place and she put it behind her ear and looked at Sakura and glared at her.

"I haven't even know you for a full day and I already hate you for what you said about my new friend Naruto." Amaya left.

XXX

It was after lunch and Amaya was still angry about what Sakura had said about Naruto. The team 7 was in a room waiting for their Sensei to arrived and everyone was sitting down except Naruto who was pacing back and forth getting bored. "Oh man when is he going to get here everyone is probably on missions or something and we are stuck here in this boring classroom." Naruto said crossing his arms and squinting his eyes closed. Amaya halved smiled .

"Keep it down Naruto! He will be here soon! Sit down or something!" Sakura says and Amaya clenched her hands when she heard her voice. Naruto didn't listen but grabbed an easer from the board and then grabbed a stool and moved to the door and walked on it and slightly opened the door and placed the easer on top of it and giggled. "Naruto! What are you doing?" She asked Naruto didn't answer and continued to what he was doing when he was done he got down from the stool and laughed.

"Well that is what he gets from being late think of it as a welcome present." He says finally sitting down Sakura took a deep breath but it was Sasuke who spoke.

"Come on Naruto do you really think that a Juion will fall for your stupid trick?" He asked Naruto growled and looked at Sasuke and pointed at him.

"Your just mad because I thought of it first! Believe it" He said Sasuke rolled his eyes and was trying to ignore the blond. Suddenly the door started to opened and Amaya and the others looked at it and saw a Juion with silver hair and a mask that covered his face and once he had opened the door the dusty easer fell on hit his head making dusty the easer fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at him surprised. *Our Juion fell for that trick?* He asked himself the Juion walked in closing the door and was eyeing everyone and Naruto was chuckling.

"Okay my first impression is that.. I hate you." He said everyone was taken aback.

XXXX

"Okay so since we are a team I think we should introduce ourselves." Said the masked man. Team 7 is not in the classroom anymore they were now on top of a roof.

"W-What do you mean?" Asked Sakura the mask man looked at her. "I mean what should we say about ourselves?" She asked him the mask man scratched his head.

"Like your name. Your likes. And your dislikes. Hobbies dreams stuff like that." He said the young ninja looked at him still confused. The mask man sighed. "How about I start." He cleared his throat. " My name is Kakashi. I like a lot of things but I am not telling you that and I am also not telling what I dislike. I also have a lot of hobbies but I am not telling you that and my dream" He said opening a book and began reading it. Amaya noticed the title and gagged. Ica Ica Paradise. Kakashi looked at Amaya and pointed at her. "You the one in the red speak."

"Well my name is Amaya Sabaku and I came from the Sand Village. I have an older sister and older brother and a twin who is the same age as me." Amaya said everyone was looking at her as she was trying to come up with something else. "My hobbies are reading and writing and training. My likes are.. I cant come up with that, but my dislikes are people who think they are better than everyone and those who are mean to my friends." Amaya glances at Sakura who didn't notice. "And my dream is when I return home to the Sand they will finally recognize me and my brother as the greatest ninja of the Sand Village." She said the last part with happiest Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtful and nodded and then looked at Sakura.

"Oh well my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are.." She looks at Sasuke and giggled like a high school girl Amaya and Naruto rolled their eyes. " I mean the person I like.." She looks at him again. "My dreams are.." She giggles again and looked at Sasuke. "My hobbies are.." She looks at him again Amaya sighed annoyed.

"What do you dislike Sakura?" She asked Sakura thought for a minute and pointed at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" She said and it made Amaya mad as Naruto fell off the bench. Kakashi feels like he want to roll his eyes but didn't. *She is concern about boys rather than ninja training.* He looked at Sasuke and pointed at him.

"Alright you." He said Sasuke looked at him before speaking.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I mostly dislike everything and I don't particularly like anything." He said Amaya looked at him and Sakura looked down and Sasuke continued. "And my dream is not a dream. I will rebuild my clan and to kill a certain someone." Everyone was quiet at the last part and Naruto looked scared. *Well I hope it isn't me!* Naruto thought Kakashi stare at Sasuke hard. *This kid is someone I should keep an eye on.* He thought before turning to Naruto.

"WELL My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like Ramen in a cup and the one that Iruka-Sensei got me the other day and my hobby is eating Ramen all the time and my dream is to become Hokage that way everyone here will stop disrespecting me and start looking up to me as the greatest ninja in the Leaf Village believe it!" Naruto said happily Amaya smiled at him. *You he just might if he is training hard enough he can do anything.* She thought.

"Well with that done." Kakashi says standing up and closing the book and was putting it away Amaya looked at him. "We will start training tomorrow." He said.

"What kind of training Kakashi-Sensei?" Amaya asked Kakashi chuckled and looked at her.

"It called survival training so I advised that you wont want to eat breakfast tomorrow." He said and then laughed again and Amaya looked at the others and they were shocked as well.

"H-how come we cant eat breakfast?" Naruto asked him.

"Because you will throw up be at the training grounds at 6:00 tomorrow and don't be late." Kakashi made a few hand signs and disappeared. *This should be interesting.* Amaya thought and looked at the others and smirked.

**Okay I am done with that long chapter it took me to 6 pages to get it done. So I hope you like this so far and tune in for the second chapter coming soon. And don't forget to review my story please and no flames.**


End file.
